Daisy Fuentes
Daisy Fuentes (born November 17, 1966) is a Cuban-American television host, model, and comedian. Daisy Fuentes broke barriers as MTV's first Latina VJ (signed to MTV and MTV Latin America simultaneously), and as Revlon's first Latina spokesperson to be signed to a worldwide contract. Early life Fuentes was born in Havana, Cuba, to a Cuban father and Spanish mother. When Fuentes was three years old, her family fled the island due to political turmoil and moved to Madrid, Spain. Fuentes learned to speak English while watching I Love Lucy episodes. Soon thereafter, she moved with her family to Harrison, New Jersey, where she attended Harrison High School, was voted homecoming queen and "best looking", and graduated class of '84. Fuentes started modeling during her senior year in high school. An aspiring hairstylist, she enrolled in cosmetology school with dreams of opening her own salon. While studying communications at Bergen Community College, she was hired as the weather-girl for WNJU-TV, the Telemundo New York affiliate station. Shortly after, she moved on to New York's Univision affiliate where she became the weather anchor and reporter for the evening news. Career *Daisy Fuentes was married to Juan Canales and was first hired in 1988 as the host of MTV International, a one-hour Spanish language music show that aired in Latin America and the U.S. Later, Fuentes joined MTV in 1993, becoming MTV's first Latina VJ. She was also a host of the fashion and modeling series House of Style, among other correspondent gigs. With MTV she achieved name recognition as one of that network's more popular hosts and soon was courted by companies to be a spokes model. She later landed a role on the ABC soap opera Loving. Fuentes appeared on shows such as Dream On, The Larry Sanders Show, and Cybil. From 1994 to 1995, she hosted her own talk show, Daisy, on CNBC. She was the host of America's Funniest Home Videos from 1998 to 1999. She hosted the ALMA Award, Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve, the 1998 World Music Awards, the 1999 Billboard Latin Awards, and the Miss Teen USA, Miss USA, and Miss Universe pageants. She guest-starred in the TV series Queen of Swords episode "Running Wild" 2000. In 2000 she also starred as Kenzie Pearson in Shutter speed, a made-for TV movie also starring professional wrestler Sting (Steve Borden.) *Daisy Fuentes has appeared on many magazine covers and has starred in nationally televised ads for Revlon, Pantene, American Express, M&M's and others. She was the first Mind, Body, Spirit Superstar, which was created to generate awareness of top women's health causes and work to promote change. In 2005, Fuentes appeared on the three page cover of People en Español's "50 most beautiful" women. Fuentes has hosted numerous TV shows and specials. *In 2004, Fuentes successfully launched the first clothing line bearing her name. *She made her debut in the hair care category with an all-natural hair care line called Daisy Fuentes Style Pro in March 2009 to mass retailers. Her workout game for the Wii, Daisy Fuentes Pilates, was released in August 2009. *Fuentes sells about $300 million worth of goods, including hair care, fragrances, clothing, sunglasses, and accessories at Kohl’s department stores each year. *Fuentes signed a prescription-eye wear licensing deal with Zyloware, an eyewear manufacturer that also has licensing deals with the “American Idol” judge Randy Jackson and Sophia Loren, for a women’s Latina-driven collection of prescription glasses. *Currently, Fuentes is co-presenter of La Voz Kids on Telemundo, the Spanish version of the hit show The Voice with kids and judges Paulina Rubio, Prince Royce, and Roberto Tapia. Philanthropy *In addition to her work as an actress and model, Fuentes has become actively involved in charity, helping raise money for breast cancer research and St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. Daisy Fuentes speaks often in support of charities including the March of Dimes and Starlight Children’s Foundation. Fuentes has been the celebrity chairman for the annual St. Jude Angeles & Stars gala in Miami since its debut in Miami more than 7 years ago, raising millions of dollars for this organization. In 2007, Fuentes worked for Girls On the Run, a non-profit prevention program that encouraged preteen girls to develop self-respect and healthy lifestyles through running. *Fuentes has also worked with many breast cancer awareness causes such as the Revlon / UCLA Women’s Breast Cancer Research program. She received an award at The Wellness Community West Los Angeles Tribute to the Human Spirit Awards dinner for her commitment to spreading breast cancer awareness, particularly in the Latino community. Personal life *Fuentes considers Secaucus, New Jersey, as her home, even though her parents left New Jersey for Miami. She has one sister, Rosana Fuentes Brijbag, who lives in Miami with her family. *Fuentes met Luis Miguel when she interviewed him in 1995. The pair dated for three years before breaking up in 1998. She went on to date singer/songwriter Matt Goss. They shared a home together in the Hollywood Hills and were engaged in 2003. Daisy's romance with Luis Miguel rekindled in 2010 and they were spotted dining together in Los Angeles. Shows hosted *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (1997–2001; along with John Fugelsang) Links Her Official Site Her Facebook Page Her Twitter Page Category:Hostesses Category:People Category:Non-American people Category:1966 Births